UN CIGARRILLO Y UN CAFE
by MaryMorante
Summary: Una peculiar pacto que hicieron Arnold y Helga una tarde de otoño, podría terminarse ahora que ellos están por finalizar sus estudios universitarios. Disfrutenlo :


Hola a todos, estos últimos días me ha pasado de todo, he estado bajo una increíble presión y en uno de los viajes que hice en la semana llego a mi mente este Fic cortito que espero les guste (sigo con el Síndrome de Anillus, pero no se preocupen, que ya estoy por publicar los avances de los otros)

Se lo dedico con mucho cariño a los que han seguido mis fics, en especial a mi nueva y peculiar familia jajaja (chicas, ustedes saben quienes son).

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.**

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

**UN CIGARRILLO Y UN CAFÉ**

¿Quién dice que el otoño no es caluroso? Bueno, durante los últimos años en Hillwood, los primeros días de otoño han sido ligeramente cálidos; mostrando esa brisa fría, característica del cambio de temporada, por ahí de las cuatro de la tarde. Siendo este día jueves por la tarde, un joven universitario alto, rubio y con cabeza en forma de balón, acudía a su "cita" de todos los jueves (aunque en este año, el "jueves" se había transformado en cualquier día de la semana; los horarios universitarios no estaban de su lado)

Acomodando el maletín junto a su cuerpo, Arnold se abrió rápidamente paso entre los peatones, puesto que más tarde necesitaba estar con su padre en el taller. Su vehículo llevaba ya un mes descompuesto y no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo ahí, estar sin coche sí que lo perjudicaba con los tiempos.

– ¡BUENAS TARDES! – dijo el rubio a toda voz una vez que llego a su destino, siendo este una modesta cafetería que se encontraba de paso a la universidad. Todos los comensales y personas que degustaban una taza de café, dirigieron su vista hacia la entrada ante el efusivo saludo de Arnold, pero una persona en particular se acerco a él con el ceño fruncido y manos en la cintura – no me digas… ¡Criminal Arnoldo! Tu saludo se escucho hasta en Júpiter, mejor entra de una buena vez.

Abochornado, Arnold siguió a la chica (quien no era otra sino Helga G. Pataki), hasta donde ella le indicaba, que era un pequeño balcón con dos sillas y una mesa – y dime melenudo, ¿Qué paso?

– lo-lo siento Helga, es que veras… cuando iba saliendo de clases yo…

La rubia, que ahora tenía su hermosa cabellera hasta el hombro, dos bellas cejas y un vestido rosa con franjas rojas delgadas y un mandil blanco; elevo ojos al cielo – no te pregunto qué paso contigo sabiondo, sino que vas a querer tomar, cabeza de balón.

– Oh perdona… pues lo de siempre. Quiero una taza de café americano.

La rubia tomo de la bolsa de su mandil, una pequeña libreta donde anoto el pedido. Helga había decidido estudiar y trabajar, para no tener que pedirle nada a Bob (más que lo necesario). Su relación, aunque mejoro, seguía siendo distante a comparación de la de Olga – En un minuto te traigo tu café, cabeza de balón.

– si Helga, gracias.

El rubio se acomodo, tomo algunas de las revistas que estaban cerca y comenzó a hojearlas en lo que llegaba Helga con su pedido. Si alguien en el pasado le hubiera dicho que se vería cada semana con su abusona personal, y que de vez en cuando extrañaría sus insultos, seguramente a esta persona la habría tomado por chiflada. Es decir, Helga y él habían vivido muchas situaciones juntos, el beso en la obra, el de FTi y el que él le dio en San Lorenzo, los acercaron a tal grado que mantuvieron un pequeño e infantil romance; no obstante, la inmadurez de ambos y el brusco comportamiento de la niña uniceja dio como resultado que Arnold no se pudiera acercar tanto como hubiese querido, creando una vez más, una gran brecha entre ellos. Algo que sinceramente Helga se lamento por mucho tiempo.

Arnold suspiro varias veces, movía las manos en forma insistente mirando de reojo su maletín, del cual no podía despegar los ojos. Lo tomo y busco un sobre junto con una pluma, lo abrió y saco la carta de su interior; la leyó una vez más y después de una suave inspiración comenzó a escribir en ella.

– ¿Qué haces cabeza de balón? – llega Helga, poniendo la taza de café en la mesa e interrumpiendo a Arnold, que inmediatamente dobla la carta y la mete en el sobre.

– nada, solo revisaba mi "plan de vida"

Helga se sienta junto al chico, mirándolo suspicaz y enarcando una ceja – ¿"plan de vida"? ¿Qué es eso?

– Es… un proyecto que traigo en mente. Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te ha ido en las clases?

La mujer busco en el interior de su mandil, un paquete de cigarros y un encendedor, acomodo un cigarrillo en su boca carmesí y lo encendió – pues me va… el maestro de gramática avanzada no deja de mirar mis piernas cuando voy con falda, mi único consuelo es que no solo hace eso conmigo, sino también con otras dos chicas.

Arnold frunció en entrecejo – ¿y no le han dicho nada?

Da unas bocanadas a su cigarro antes de continuar – bueno… cuando íbamos saliendo de su clase, Caleb se acerco a mí y me abrazo sin despegar la vista de Señor Smith.

– Caleb… ¿acaso tu regresaste con…? – pregunto Arnold, acomodando el codo en la mesa y poniendo el dorso de su mano en los labios, mirando fijamente a la rubia, quien sintió un pequeño escalofrío, por la atención que Arnold tenía sobre ella.

– No es lo que tú piensas… él solo trataba de defenderme, a su manera.

Arnold tomo su taza de café y le dio un gran sorbo – Helga…

Siempre era lo mismo, cuando Arnold miraba a la rubia en esa forma tan fría y al mismo tiempo seductora, Helga no podía mantener sus defensas por mucho tiempo – ¡Rayos! Está bien melenudo, Caleb me pidió de nuevo que regresara con él, pero por vigésima vez le dije que no estoy interesada.

El cabeza de balón entrecerró los ojos, fijando su vista en la chica delante de él – ¿vigésima vez? Es muy insistente… ¿Hace cuanto que terminaste con él?

– Hace diez meses – respondió Helga, rodando los ojos hacia la calle para que el chico no pudiera ver el contenido de su mirada.

– vaya, casi el tiempo que tengo de que rompí con Prue…

Poniéndose de pie en forma brusca, Helga apoya una mano en la mesa y con la otra, señala a su acompañante – ¡claro que no Arnoldo! tú rompiste con Prue en noviembre y yo termine con Caleb en ene… – se detiene al darse cuenta de que en otro ataque de celos, había hablado de más – quiero decir… que no es el mismo tiempo, camarón con pelos – finaliza sentándose despacio, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista para que no pudiera ver el sonrojo, aunque eso no ayudo mucho.

Con media sonrisa, Arnold dio otro sorbo a su café – no sabía que llevaras las cuentas, Helga.

– No llevo las cuentas ARNOLD, es solo que… bueno tú sabes.

Arnold desvió su mirada hacia la avenida, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. Por desgracia, la paz que sentía no duro mucho – aunque… no solo me pidió que volviera con él… sino que además… bueno… tú sabes…

– No Helga, no se… dime a que te refieres –replico Arnold en forma un poco tosca, fijando su vista en los temerosos ojos azules de la mujer – ¿estás tratando de decirme que Caleb te propuso…?

– Matrimonio – Helga finaliza la frase, analizando la reacción del chico.

Ante estas palabras, Arnold sentía que el aire que inspiraba le lastimaba la garganta y congelaba su corazón. Como instinto, metió la mano derecha al maletín y tomo el sobre, apretándolo fuerte. Acto seguido tomo el suficiente aire, para que las palabras pudieran salir de su boca – ¿Qué… respondiste?

– ¿Tú qué crees? – Helga tomo el cigarrillo del cenicero y dio unas bocanadas – No soy de las que olvidan una promesa, cabeza de balón.

El joven rubio dibujo una sonrisa un poco amarga, llevo la mano izquierda hacia sus cabellos y los peino un poco – no tienes porque mantener esa promesa Helga, en aquel entonces las cosas eran distintas.

– y tú no tienes porque decirme que hacer Arnoldo, te hice una promesa hace años y no pienso romperla.

En la preparatoria, Helga le había hecho una peculiar promesa a Arnold, una que era tan descabellada, como tontamente dulce – pareciera que apenas fue ayer verdad, digo cuando comenzamos a hablarnos de nuevo…

Flashback…

En la preparatoria, Helga estaba tenido problemas con un maestro, quien no aguanto más a la impertinente jovencita – ¡Pataki, salga de mi vista inmediatamente y vaya a la dirección! – termina señalando la puerta de entrada.

– sí, sí como sea – la chica tomo su mochila/bolso y salió del aula, camino por el largo pasillo de la escuela y salió al patio. Era el comienzo del otoño y las frescas ventiscas la enfriaron un poco, ya que solo llevaba una blusa/polera blanca, con mangas cortas en tono rosa y un pantalón de mezclilla roto en las rodillas. Y a pesar de que su vestimenta no era tan femenina, su ahora escultural cuerpo dejaba a más de uno sin aliento, en la clase de deportes. Llevo sus manos hacia su desgastada gorra y saco un paquete de cigarrillos junto con un encendedor. Prendió el primero de la tarde y se sentó en las escaleras.

– No sabía que fumaras – escucho tras ella, haciendo que tirara el cigarro y lo apagara con su tenis negro tipo converse.

– Ah… eres tú – respondió al ver a la persona que le había hablado – Además de espantar a las personas ¿Qué hay en tu mundo cabeza de balón? ¿Qué no deberías estar en clases?

Arnold se acerco a ella, sujetando un vaso de café de la máquina expendedora – El señor Williams no vino, por lo que tenemos libre esta hora.

– Ya veo – Helga toma su gorra y saca otro cigarro – ¿y tu noviecita Amber porque no está contigo?

Arnold bajo la vista, sintiéndose incomodo – ¿te molesta que este contigo?

Helga se encogió de hombros – No… simplemente me extraña verte solo Arnoldo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el chico se sentó a unos pasos a ella – ¿te puedo acompañar?

– Es un país libre – responde al tiempo que desviaba su mirada a otro punto, tratando de evitar que el chico viera el brillo de sus ojos; esa pequeña y pasajera felicidad que le proporcionaba el estar cerca de él, aunque fueran solo unos segundos.

– Está enojada conmigo – dice Arnold antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

– ¿co-como dices?

– Te digo que Amber está enojada conmigo, dice que no soy completamente sincero con ella y eso me irrita.

– Ah – Helga da una fumada a su cigarro y tira un poco de colilla, mueve sus labios y saca el humo haciendo un pequeño aro – debe ser frustrante para ella, descubrir que las nubes no son algodones de azúcar.

Ante el sarcástico comentario, Arnold mira molesto a la chica – Helga, no quiero que te expreses así de Amber.

– ¿Qué? Yo solo digo que ya debería darse cuenta de que no todo es color de rosa, cabeza de balón – da otra bocanada, sacando un par de aros de humo.

– ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso? Antes no hacías aros con el humo.

La chica abrió grandes los ojos, después se giro hacia Arnold quien le daba una cálida sonrisa – ¿No que no sabías que fumaba?

– bueno, en realidad no te había visto fumar, solo me llega el olor a cigarro de tu cabello, cuando estamos en deportes.

Deportes era la única materia que compartía con Arnold, pero por desgracia también con Amber, la hermosamente popular y perfecta novia del rubio. El rostro de Helga se coloreo al escuchar que Arnold se percataba de algo tan personal, como el olor de su cabello – mejor deberías de concentrarte en tu perfecta novia, cabeza de balón.

– Helga, ¿qué te cuesta ser más amable?

– Me costó un cigarrillo, Arnoldo – responde frunciendo el ceño y haciendo referencia al cigarro que tiro al piso, cuando este la sorprendió.

– Entiendo, siento haberte molestado – finaliza el rubio, poniéndose de pie dispuesto a retirarse.

– ¡Espera! – Helga se volteo y tomo la mano libre de Arnold, pero en cuanto se percato de lo que hizo, lo soltó de golpe – es decir… que delicado te volviste, cabeza de balón.

Arnold sonrió, pues estaba seguro de haber visto el enorme sonrojo, en el rostro de Helga – todavía queda un poco de café – se sienta junto a ella, pero aun manteniendo cierta distancia.

– ¿Por qué sigues con ella? – pregunta Helga, viendo de reojo a Arnold.

– supongo que es porque la quiero. Ella es una chica bonita, amable, agradable…

– _Todo lo que yo no soy_ – pensó Helga con tristeza, terminando el cigarrillo y apagándolo en la suela de su tenis – ¡por Dios Arnold, abre los ojos!, ella es superficial, hueca, tonta… en cambio tú eres dulce, inteligente, apuesto… – Helga se quedo en silencio, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo – Este… qui-quiero decir, ella es alguien que en definitiva no te merece.

Con sorpresa, Arnold dirigió sus bellas esmeraldas hacia Helga, pues no creía las palabras que salieron de la chica – ¿lo dices en serio?

Aunque Helga sabia que el que había hablado fue su corazón, la rabia que le daba escuchar como Arnold se expresaba tan maravillosamente de otra persona, fue lo que le aflojo la boca – eres buena persona cabeza de… quiero decir, Arnold – termina posando su blanca mano en el hombro del chico.

Arnold le sonríe con dulzura a Helga – tú también eres buena persona Helga.

Los dos quedaron en silencio después de esto, permaneciendo así por largo rato, retomando de vez en cuando la charla para comentar cosas triviales, hasta que el sonido de la campana marco el cambio de clases y el fin de la hora libre. Después de esto, pasaron algunas semanas y solo en contadas ocasiones, Arnold y Helga cruzaron palabras en el corredor de la institución. Helga entendió, que aquella plática que tuvo con Arnold solo había sido un pequeño regalo de la vida, como probar algo que jamás se volvería a repetir. Por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que, justo un mes después, ocurrió algo que cambiaría su forma de pensar.

– ¡Ya me voy! – grita Helga desde su pórtico, tomando su chaqueta gris y sin esperar respuesta, pronto se encamino hacia el parque. Se detiene un momento, toma su gorra, enciende su cigarro y continua caminando para despejar su mente, pues su hermana perfecta estaba de regreso y el asunto ya la tenía mareada.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Escucho a unos pasos de donde estaba, busco con la vista a quien había gritado y al no encontrar a nadie, prosiguió su camino, pero un sonido hueco y el movimiento brusco de un árbol, le ayudo a Helga a ubicar de donde venia el alboroto. Como rayo, Helga rodeo aquel pobre árbol que estaba siendo golpeado, quedando sorprendida al ver a la persona responsable.

– ¿ARNOLD?

De inmediato, el chico se volteo hacia quien le llamaba, mostrándole unos vidriosos ojos rojos, que opacaban sus esmeraldas – ¿He-Helga? – bajo la vista para ocultar las huellas de su dolor. Helga también bajo la vista, sintiendo una enorme punzada en su corazón al ver el puño de Arnold.

– ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? – La chica arrojo su cigarro y se aproximo a él – tú mano está sangrando, ven rápido – Helga tomo la otra mano de Arnold y dio solo unos pasos, puesto que él se detuvo en seco.

– No Helga… yo… estaré bien – menciono en un hilo de voz, cabizbajo.

La chica dio un vistazo a su alrededor y localizo una toma de agua, se volteo hacia Arnold y le hablo con seriedad – no te estoy preguntando, cabeza de balón – aferro su mano con la de él y lo llevo a la toma de agua, lavo sus heridas y con cuidado fue retirando los pequeños pedazos de corteza que se le habían quedado.

– ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué siempre haces esto? – Pregunta mirando un poco más calmado a la que lo estaba ayudando – ¿Por qué Helga?

– No sé de qué me hablas Arnold – Helga había terminado de limpiar la mano de Arnold y necesitaba algo con que cubrir los raspones; tomo su gorra y se la quito, dejando caer sus largos y dorados cabellos sobre su delicado rostro, e inmediatamente se retiro el fino listón color rosa que adornaba en forma anónima su cabeza y cubrió la mano de Arnold.

Helga había quedado graciosamente despeinada, algunos rizos acariciaban sus rosadas mejillas al compás del viento, y el flequillo bailaba sobre sus azulados ojos. Arnold se perdió por un breve momento, mientras admiraba a tan bella jovencita.

– Arnold por Dios ¿Qué estas sordo?

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Arnold sale de su trance – oh… perdón Helga, ¿me decías?

Con sus delgados dedos, Helga alejo el cabello que revoloteaba libre sobre su cara – ¡Criminal! Te estoy preguntando sobre qué fue lo que te paso cabeza de balón. ¿Por qué te encontré así?

– Ah… sobre eso… – antes de que pudiera explicar, ambos escucharon a sus espaldas una voz conocida, se giraron y vieron a distancia a Amber junto con otro chico, tomados de la mano e intercambiando algunos besos.

– oh… rayos… – Helga mira a Arnold, que bajaba la cabeza.

– ¿sabes? Aun no se ha dado cuenta de que ya la vi – dice el chico, sin despegar la vista del piso.

Helga frunció fuerte el entrecejo mientras que una gran ira invadía sus sentidos. Apretó los puños en un intento inútil por contenerse de ir a partirle la linda cara a la aun "novia" de Arnold – esa rata… – murmuro la chica, sin notar que Arnold la había escuchado.

Con la mano que tenia vendada, Arnold tomo el puño de Helga – ¿te molestaría acompañarme un rato?

Con ojos enormes, la ruborizada chica asintió – está bien, cabeza de balón.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en Arnold, y sin soltar a Helga se fueron a una cafetería cercana, donde él pidió una taza de café americano.

– Helga ¿no gustas algo?

La chica toma su gorra y saca un cigarro – no gracias, tengo lo que necesito aquí – encendió su cigarro y dio una fumada. Ambos adolescentes se sentaron en las sillas exteriores que tenía el local, y el silencio se presento entre ellos por varios minutos.

– ¿Cómo estás? – al fin, Helga se atrevió a romper el incomodo silencio.

– ¿Cómo crees? – respondió Arnold, sin mirar a su preocupada acompañante.

– oh… – la chica se sentía nerviosa y aun con fuertes deseos de ir a golpear a la ahora ex novia.

El rubio dio varios suspiros, así como unos sorbos a su café – sobre lo del parque… te preguntaba por qué haces esto.

– ¿esto? ¿A qué te refieres con "esto" chico listo?

Afirmando con la cabeza, el rubio prosiguió – siempre que estoy en problemas, siempre que estoy en una situación desesperada o triste… estas ahí. No importa donde sea, si aquí, o en otro país… estas ahí.

Un gran calor llego hasta el rostro de Helga, acompañado de su clásico nerviosismo – no-no sé a qué te r-refieres melenudo.

– Me refiero a esto…– baja la vista y la posa sobre su mano herida; lentamente comienza a acariciar el listón color de rosa que envolvía su mano – Helga, no es la primera vez que me ayudas, y odio admitirlo, pero tenias razón.

– ¿tenía razón?

– sobre Amber… tenias razón sobre lo que me dijiste esa vez, que platicamos en la escuela.

Helga se sentía un poco más tranquila, aunque lo que su adorado ángel de cabellos dorados le decía, la mantenía con un ligero nerviosismo – yo siempre tengo la razón, cabeza de balón.

– Jejeje eso parece – da otro trago a su bebida caliente y mira con sinceros ojos a la rubia – gracias por estar siempre ahí Helga, en serio te lo agradezco.

Con inesperada dulzura, Helga miro a Arnold y le dio una hermosa sonrisa – te prometo que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, Arnold.

Por un pequeño instante, ambos se miraron a los ojos y sintieron un curioso cosquilleo, que los hizo enrojecer y desviar los ojos – bueno yo…

– Por lo menos, hasta que te encuentres con esa persona especial – interrumpió al rubio, apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero y estaba a punto de encender otro cuando la mano de Arnold la detuvo.

– creo que ya fumaste lo suficiente por hoy Helga – Arnold toma el encendedor y lo guarda en la bolsa de su camisa, de franela roja, a cuadros.

Enarcando una ceja, Helga le ofreció un cigarro a Arnold – está bien "señor buen samaritano" si puedes dar una fumada a un cigarro, no fumare por el resto de la tarde.

– si puedo dar una fumada a un cigarro, vas a permitir que te ayude a dejar de fumar, Helga.

Los dos estrecharon la mano, haciendo un curioso y extraño pacto. El haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que Helga dejara el horrible vicio del tabaco y ella estaría cuidando de él y de sus sentimientos, hasta que se enamorara de alguien que lo valorara, tanto como ella, aunque la sola idea de volver a ver a Arnold con otra mujer, le consumía lentamente el alma.

Arnold encendió el cigarro y apenas dio una pequeña bocanada, comenzó a toser como si fuera un paciente tuberculoso – ¡coff cooof coff cof!

– jajajaja pero que bobo jajaja – Helga no podía contener la risa y aunque Arnold al principio vio con enojo a su rubia acompañante, verla riéndose tan libremente hizo que este terminara contagiado por ella.

– jaja coff… recuerda nuestro pacto.

– Claro melenudo – Helga miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde – creo que es hora de irme – se levanto de su asiento y antes de retirarse, la voz del rubio la detuvo.

– ¿podemos vernos… la siguiente semana?

– sí, ¿Por qué no?

– hasta en una semana, Helga.

Desde esa ocasión, Arnold y Helga se veían una vez a la semana, a veces dos veces en la misma semana y en algunos casos pasaban dos semanas desde la última vez que se veían; pero la mayor parte del tiempo procuraban mantenerse en la regla de citarse los jueves, ella fumando un solo cigarro y el degustando un café.

Fin del Flashback.

– Helga, te agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me has dado… si quieres estar con Caleb… eres una mujer libre Helga… – finaliza tomando con fuerza su maletín.

– Arnold… hay algo que quiero decirte…

Sharon, compañera laboral de Helga, se acerca a ella – siento interrumpirte Helga, pero los clientes se están juntando, ¿podrías ayudarnos?

– Ni modo, el deber llama, uno tiene que hacer lo que uno tiene que hacer – tomo el cenicero junto con la taza de café vacía y se levanto, dejando solo a Arnold.

– Comprendo… – Arnold se quedo unos minutos observando a Helga como tomaba pedidos y limpiaba un par de mesas. De nueva cuenta abrió su maletín y saco el sobre junto con una pluma y continuo escribiendo en ella. Una vez concluida su carta, la doblo y la volvió a meter en el sobre, saco un par de objetos de su maletín, dejo el dinero por la taza de café y se encamino a la salida.

– Helga, tu novio ya se va – le comenta Margot, otra compañera de la rubia.

– déjalo, lo volveré a ver en una semana – responde en forma tranquila, mientras terminaba de limpiar una mesa. Con serenidad, Helga llevo los platos sucios de la mesa donde estaba, hasta la cocina, y regreso a la mesa donde había estado con Arnold, encontrando algo inusual a un costado del servilletero. Sintiendo un terrible presentimiento, Helga tomo aquel sobre que llevaba su nombre y guardaba un secreto, que estaba a punto de ser revelado.

"_Querida Helga:_

_No sé ni siquiera como comenzar esto. Estas letras han sido escritas y cambiadas por más de una ocasión. De seguro me ganare un gran golpe de tu parte, y lo más seguro es que lo merezca; más que nada por no decirte esto en persona, pero después de tantos años y tantas cosas que hemos compartido, te he llegado a tener respeto y miedo… pero por sobre todo, __**amor."**_

Helga cubrió su boca, impactada por lo que leía, y muy despacio, se sentó en una de las sillas, continuando la lectura de aquella reveladora escritura.

"_No quiero que me malinterpretes. Cuando digo amor, es amor real, amor verdadero… algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho, y probablemente jamás lo llegue a sentir con otra persona, que no fueras tú. Desde hace tanto tiempo, he tratado sin éxito de armarme de valor y decirte lo que siento; sin embargo, persiste ese miedo, ese temor del rechazo, y no por el famoso orgullo masculino, sino más bien, porque tengo miedo de perder lo más importante en mi vida: __**a ti**__."_

Cuando finalizo este segundo párrafo, Helga elevo sus bellos ojos (ahora enrojecidos) al cielo, y dio una larga inspiración, tomando su pecho con fuerza pues su corazón latía tan fuerte, que parecía estar amenazando con salir de ahí. Una vez que se calmo un poco, regreso su atención de nuevo a la carta.

"_Siempre, desde aquella tarde que platicamos por primera vez, he tenido la oportunidad de aprender cosas maravillosas de ti; y este día aprendí, o mejor dicho recordé, algo importante: la promesa que me hiciste cuando estábamos en la preparatoria._

_Dios… no sabes cuánto le he agradecido al cielo por haberte encontrado esa tarde de otoño. Tal vez creas que para mí, hubiera sido lo mismo si en vez encontrarme contigo, hubiera sido Gerald, Phoebe o Lila, pero no… En aquel entonces no entendía el porqué, pero deseaba tanto encontrarte en el parque, que cuando te vi, simplemente no podía creer mi "extraña" fortuna; porque siempre que necesito de alguien, estás tú a mi lado, estas apoyándome, confortándome o devolviéndome las esperanzas que creía perdidas. Por eso cuando reaccione, te pregunte '¿por qué?' aunque para ser sincero contigo, en realidad no me importaba mucho la razón, sino el que estuvieras ahí, siempre ahí. Entonces fue que hiciste esa humilde, noble y desinteresada promesa de permanecer a mi lado. Yo egoístamente la acepte gustoso… pues estarías ahí, conmigo, sin que nada me costara. Permaneciste junto a mí, escuchando una y otra vez sobre mis conquistas y desengaños amorosos… y todas esas veces que llore contigo, veía en tu rostro un profundo dolor, inclusive más fuerte que el que sentía, y para mí, era más fácil pensar que era ocasionado por la pena que yo te causaba e ignorar lo obvio. Pero ahora veo que es demasiado tarde." _

– ¿demasiado tarde? – se pregunto Helga, antes de continuar.

– ¡Pataki! Regrese por favor a sus labores, su turno no ha terminado.

– En un momento señor Olsen – Helga limpio las primeras lagrimas que ya habían salido de sus ojos, y continuo con la lectura.

"_Como lo mencione antes, hoy recordé esa promesa y creo que es hora de liberarte de ella. Helga, no quiero seguir siendo egoísta, no quiero seguir pensando nada más en mí. Si tu felicidad esta con Caleb, pues adelante. _

_Debo agregar que no lo odio. Esa vez que nos peleamos… bueno, aunque te asegure que fue porque invito a salir a Prue, la razón real fue __**por ti, por ti Helga**__. Yo sabía que él quería regresar contigo desde que terminaron y no pude más. Y reitero no lo odio, pero si lo envidio. Él te dio el valor que mereces, tuvo el coraje de hacer algo que yo no pude, y aunque aborrecí el enterarme de que __**se me adelanto, **__creo que eso era de esperarse; pues cuando uno encuentra algo tan valioso como tú, lo debe de atesorar y darle el amor que le corresponde, no solo recibirlo sin habérselo ganado, como yo."_

– ¿Se le adelanto? – la rubia continuo leyendo.

"_**Helga… te amo… Creo que siempre te he amado. No como amigo, no como hermano… te amo como hombre.**__ Nunca creí necesario pedirte que seas mi novia, y ese fue mi primer y más grave error. Porque aunque muy en el fondo yo así te veía, creo que era justo que tú supieras esto. Y por eso mismo me anime a comprarte algo que ahora, solo va a servir como regalo de bodas para cuando desposes a Caleb, lo encontraras dentro de la rosa que está debajo del sobre. Tal vez ya no me veas tan seguido en la cafetería y espero lo entiendas. Por tanto tiempo tuve miedo de perderte, sin saber que por mi estúpida indecisión te termine perdiendo. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo, pues lo mereces."_

_Con amor. Arnold_

_P.D. Hasta que yo mismo experimente el dolor de ver a la persona que amas con otra, pude entender esa mirada de gran sufrimiento que tenias, cuando te hablaba de las chicas con las que salía. Perdóname por eso. " _

Helga no dejaba de temblar, sus mejillas ya estaban completamente humedecidas y la carta tenía algunas huellas de las lágrimas, que habían descendido de sus alterados ojos. Con mano temblorosa, Helga tomo la delicada rosa blanca que fue escondida bajo el sobre y al poner los pétalos hacia abajo, sobre su mano izquierda, resbalo un delicado y fino anillo de oro, con un hermoso diamante ovalado y cuatro piedras preciosas color rosa que lo adornaban (dos a cada lado).

– Pataki ¿te sientes bien? – pregunta el señor Olsen, dueño de la cafetería. Hasta en ese momento, Helga reacciona y se voltea hacia Margot – ¡Margot! Tú viste cuando se fue Arnold ¿no?

– Si Helga, se fue hace como diez minutos, quince tal vez.

– ¡Por Dios, tengo que hablar con Arnold! – Helga rápido se puso en pie, pero la mano del señor Olsen la detuvo.

– ¡Espere un momento señorita! Aun no has terminado tu turno – le sentencia el señor de edad madura, mirando serio a la pobre Helga, quien se quedo petrificada y sin saber qué hacer.

– Además… – agrega el jefe de la rubia – cuando venia para acá, vi que entro a la librería de la siguiente cuadra – le responde guiñándole un ojo.

– gracias… – la chica de dorada cabellera salió corriendo hasta la mencionada librería, donde por fortuna trabajaba Phoebe, su mejor amiga.

Nos conocimos sin saber

Que un cigarrillo y un café

Serian excusas para el tiempo de los dos

– ¡BUENAS TARDES! – grito Helga una vez que llego, llamando la atención de los clientes que estaban ahí.

– Buenas tardes Helga, que gusto me da verte – le dice su fiel amiga, que sujetaba unos libros.

Tomando los hombros de Phoebe, Helga comenzó a sacudir a la pobre chica – ¡¿Dime donde esta? ¿Dónde está Arnold?

Voy a salir a caminar

Y aunque es muy grande la ciudad

Yo presiento que nos vamos a encontrar

– aaah, aah, ya se fue… ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitabas hablar con él? – pregunta mientras recoge los libros que dejo caer por las sacudidas.

– ¿no viste para donde se fue?

– Creo que iba hacia la sexta avenida – apenas dijo esto la oriental, cuando Helga salió corriendo, sin prestar mayor atención a la pelinegra. Llego a la sexta avenida y aprovechando las luces, cruzo la calle y continúo corriendo. A media cuadra choco con una pobre anciana, cayendo al piso junto con ella.

– ¿Por qué no se fija abuela? – grito Helga poniéndose de pie.

– ¡jovencita maleducada!, ayúdame a levantarme.

Con gran molestia, Helga ayudo a la señora de la tercera edad a ponerse de pie – no tengo tiempo que perder abuela, ¿Por qué no se esfuma? – dicho esto reanuda su búsqueda, pero la voz de la abuela la detiene.

– Debería de haber más jovencitos como el chico con cabeza de balón, que me ayudo a cruzar la calle – dice sacudiendo su bolso.

Porque mantuviste encendida

La chispa de nuestro amor

Yo ahora te llevo en cada latido

De mi corazón

Como relámpago, Helga se regresa hacia la anciana – ¿co-como dijo? ¿El chico que menciona era rubio?

– oh si, y tenía unos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes, aunque su mirada era triste.

– ¿Vio hacia donde se fue?, dígame – le exigió Helga a la señora, que comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

– Do-doblo a la izquierda, rumbo al subterráneo.

– _Es cierto, Arnold no tiene vehículo_ – pensó Helga y se regreso a la avenida, ignorando los gritos de la anciana. Fue directo hacia las escaleras del tren subterráneo y a lo lejos alcanzo a ver la inconfundible cabeza en forma de balón.

Yo necesito tu amor dame tu amor

Yo necesito tu amor igual que ayer

– ¡ARNOLD! ¡ARNOLD! – Helga gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero el bullicio de la gente opacaba su voz. De pronto, llego el tren subterráneo y vio como Arnold se encaminaba hacia él. La chica retrocedió y comenzó a correr, dando un gran salto para librar los giratorios.

– ¡Oiga deténgase! – fue lo último que escucho Helga. Continúo su carrera hacia el vagón donde iba el rubio y alcanzo a entrar justo en el momento en que se cerraban las puertas, cayendo al interior del mismo, llamando la atención de todas las personas que ahí estaban, incluyendo Arnold.

– ¿Helga? – Arnold miro entre asustado y sorprendido a la chica de corta cabellera – ¿estás bien?

Como explicarte la emoción

Cuando escuche por fin tu voz

Quedo desierta la ciudad

Solo para los dos

La rubia se puso de pie como resorte y le dio una fuerte y escandalosa bofetada al joven rubio, que estaba inclinado hacia ella.

Un señor que estaba frente a ellos, no puede quedarse callado – señorita, el joven solo trataba de ayudarla.

Apretando fuerte el puño, Helga le muestra la carta junto con el sobre a Arnold, que estaba sobando su adolorida mejilla – ¡Dime que significa esto! ¡DIME ARNOLDO!

Otra vez en el mismo bar

Un cigarrillo y un café

Viejas excusas de un encuentro

Sin final

– ¿La leíste? Si ya la leíste sabes lo que significa – responde con frialdad, desviando los ojos de Helga.

– ¿Y qué significa? – pregunta una curiosa abuelita, mirando emocionada la escena.

– ¿tan tranquilo dices que me amas en esta carta y me estas entregando a Caleb? ¡Eres un hipócrita! – grita Helga, arrugando la carta y tirándola al piso, cerca de los pies de Arnold.

– ¡Helga tu no entiendes! Yo no te estoy entregando a nadie… solo… solo estoy haciendo lo que debí de haber hecho hace mucho, no ser egoísta.

– y si la ama tanto jovencito, ¿por qué no se lo dice? – dice la anciana, observando con complicidad a Helga, quien se paralizo ante esto.

Porque mantuviste encendida

La chispa de nuestro amor

Yo ahora te llevo en cada latido

De mi corazón

– Esta bien… – armándose de valor, Arnold se acerco de nuevo a Helga – Helga, te amo… te amo más que a nada, más que a mi vida. Contigo aprendí a conocer el verdadero amor, ese que no es egoísta y que se da sin esperar nada a cambio… y si tu felicidad está al lado de Caleb, lo acepto y les doy mi bendición, porque alguien como tú lo merece todo – apretó con fuerza el pasamanos donde estaba agarrado, bajando la cabeza.

– ¿usted ama a Caleb? – le pregunta otro pasajero, teniendo como muchos su total atención sobre la chica.

Helga sentía su cuerpo adormecido, las piernas apenas la podían mantener de pie y sus ojos parecían que tenia rota una tubería, pues no podía dejar de llorar – A Caleb lo quiero mucho, fue mi novio y una persona muy importante para mí, pero no lo amo.

Arnold de inmediato, levanto la vista hacia Helga, que lo miraba con rabia. El silencio reino en ese vagón en particular y todos esperaban la conclusión de Helga.

Yo necesito tu amor dame tu amor

Yo necesito tu amor igual que ayer

– Eres un idiota, tonto, retardado… eres un engendro inepto y estúpido cabeza de balón… **y eres tú a quien amo**… – dijo Helga, soltando el enorme nudo de su garganta y ya no pudo hablar más, solo se tapo la boca y lentamente extendió la otra mano hacia Arnold, quien, aun en shock, alcanzo la mano de Helga y tomo lo que ella le estaba dando, que era el anillo.

– ya ves, y se la estabas entregando a Caleb – le dijo la anciana con gran sonrisa, esperando el desenlace de esta pequeña historia de amor.

– Entonces… ¿Por qué me regresas el anillo? – pregunta el rubio, sintiendo la adrenalina y el furor por saber que Helga le correspondía.

– Creo que ella quiere que sea usted el que hable y no la carta – dijo atinadamente otro pasajero.

– vamos jovencito, ya me pase mi parada… no tenemos todo el día – exigió un señor también de edad madura, que los observaba desde el rincón del vagón.

Parece que al final los dos

Pudimos reaccionar supimos reaccionar

De nuevo, la atención se centro en esos dos. Arnold sonrió y con cuidado, acomodo una rodilla en el piso y tomo la mano de Helga – Helga, tengo algo que preguntar… – antes de terminar, el chico recibió un pequeño golpe en la espalda, por parte de una niña que esperaba impaciente.

– señor, ya termine por favor.

– mph, mph… Helga Geraldine Pataki ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La atención ahora se fue hacia Helga, quien no podía dejar de sonreír – desde que te conocí, cabeza de balón… si quiero Arnold…

Recuperemos el lugar, lugar que nadie más lleno

Y con las flores del jardín florecerá el amor

Un simple movimiento para acomodar el anillo en el dedo de la rubia, fue lo que provoco la euforia y los gritos en ese vagón del tren subterráneo. Arnold abrazo a Helga para darle el esperado y tan deseado beso que sellaría su nuevo pacto, bajo el calor de los aplausos.

El tren se detuvo en otra estación y la nueva pareja salió corriendo feliz hacia la avenida, y aunque Arnold al igual que Helga tenían pendientes esa tarde de otoño, sabían que podrían atenderlos para otro día, pues lo más importante en ese momento era vivir el amor que tanto tiempo estuvo a la vista y al mismo tiempo oculto. Ese amor que de ahora en adelante no iba a ser un secreto para ninguno de los dos.

Porque mantuviste encendida

La chispa de nuestro amor

Yo ahora te llevo en cada latido

De mi corazón

Yo necesito tu amor dame tu amor

Yo necesito tu amor igual que ayer

Yo necesito tu amor

Yo necesito tu amor

Yo necesito tu amor igual que ayer

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

c - c - FiN - c - c

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, y si les gusto ¿me podrían dejar un Review? esp me animaria muchisímo :). Dudas, comentarios y sobre todo quejas y disgustos son bien recibidos. Les agradezco el tiempo prestado a este pequeño Fiction. Nos leemos luego.

La canción se llama "Igual Que Ayer" de enanitos verdes.

MaRyMoRaNTe:)


End file.
